Amor Prohibido, Destino Oscuro
by dragonwar
Summary: Tal vez sea el destino que las historias se repitan para hacer sufrir a las personas por sus errores, o tal vez nos esté dando la oportunidad de cambiarlas…
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos sabemos que son obra de Kishimoto, personajes que desconozcan son de mi autoría excepto Alexis Uzumaki que le pertenece a Shadow Noir Wing y me a permitido usarla_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Una pincelada del Destino_**

_Todo tiene un inicio, y tendrá un final, tal vez sea el destino que las historias se repitan para hacer sufrir a las personas por sus errores, o tal vez nos esté dando la oportunidad de cambiarles… _

_Yo siempre creí, que por ser un Uchiha se me concedería todo lo que quisiera, siempre se me enseño que nosotros éramos superiores a ellos, siempre creí que nuestro clan era único en todos los sentidos, pero entonces ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué dudo?... ¿por que?... como es posible de que yo, el heredero de la dinastía del clan más poderosos de todo el país del fuego sienta algo por ella... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿por que siento aquel extraño sentimiento cuando estoy junto a ella?... cuando estoy con ella soy feliz cuando estoy al lado de una Uzumaki… _

_**- Kimaru-chan ¿estás bien? - **__decía una joven de aproximadamente unos 15 años, de piel morena, cabello rojizo y unos ojos azules como el cielo_

_El la miro determinadamente y se volvía a preguntar ¿Por qué?... ¿Quien es esta chica que se preocupa por mí?... ¿Por qué?... Nuestros clanes se han odiado desde que se crearon pero ¿ por qué?... ¿Que es ese extraño sentimiento que siento por ella…? _

_- __**estoy bien, Suki-chan - **__otra vez la llame Suki-chan cómo es posible que yo un uchiha llame de esa manera a una uzumaki…_

_La joven se quedo mirando determinadamente al joven, toco suavemente la piel pálida del chico mirando su rostro noto unos tristes ojos negros y empezó acariciar su pelo negro como la noche¿porque ella? Una Uzumaki de sangre pura, preocupándose por un Uchiha, enemigos jurados de mi pueblo, pero desde el momento en que la vi, supe que había algo distinto a ella, pero ¿por qué…?_

_**- Suki Uzumaki, - **__decía el joven Uchiha mientras la miraba detenidamente a los ojos_

_**- Kimaru Uchiha -**__ le respondió la chica mientras lo miraba determinadamente_

_Ambos jóvenes acercaron su rostro perdiendose en la mirada del otro y sin darse cuenta cerraron sus ojos sintiendo como sus húmedos labios se unían. Después de todo no están malo estar confundido…_

_**- Kimaru-san… ¿Que significa esto?**_

_**- Suki Uzumaki has manchado el nombre de nuestro clan…**_

_**- Primo, lo puedo explicar**_

_**- Ya es tarde Suki, pagaras por esta tontería**_

_**- ¿Quien te crees, Kakin Namikaze para amenazarla de esa manera?**_

_**- Tú no te metas Uchiha, por generaciones nuestras familias se han odiado y mantenido una fuerte rivalidad, y ahora te atreves a tocar a mi prima**_

_**- Si tanto se odian que hacen todos ustedes aquí **__- decía el joven Uchiha mientras miraba a su alrededor miembros de ambas familias_

_**- Kimaru Uchiha y Suki Uzumaki, se les condena al peor de los castigos…**_

_**- No me importa morir, ahora que por fin se que era esa extraña sensación… amor **_

_**- MUUUERANNNN…**_

_**- Les juro por mi sangre que el odio que se tienen serán la destrucción y el final de ambos clanes - **__decía Suki mientras cerraba sus ojos y esperaba el momento final - _**_podrán matar estos cuerpos mortales pero nuestro amor será eterno, escuchen estas palabras pues pasado 100 años nuestra venganza se realizara con quien menos se lo esperan._**

_**-000000000000000000-**_

_**100 años después…**_

_**Mansión Namikaze/Uzumaki**_

_- **Otra vez ese extraño sueño, pero ¿por que?... ¿Quien esa persona?... ¿por que todo lo que veo es oscuridad y lo único que veo es al el?... pero ¿quien es el?... me le acerco y veo esos ojos, unos ojos de muerte y oscuridad¿quien eres?**_

_-** Alexis despierta, despierta** - __decía un chico rubio de unos 11 años, mientras intentaba despertar a la niña __- **esta chica si que tiene el sueño profundo, bueno aquí vamos**_**_Suiton Teppoudama__ (Elemento Agua, Disparo de Cañón de Agua)_ **

_- **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, pero que pretendes** – __decía una Alexis toda mojada…_

_-__ **No es culpa mía princesita, además te recuerdo que hoy es tu primera misión como Gennin, así que muévete**_

_**- Qué cosa ¿por que no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Loki date por muerto** __- __le gritaba la chica rubia rojiza_

_- **Si yo fuera tu Alexis mejor me movería, llegaras tarde** -__ decía un sarcástico rubio mientras veía a su prima correr por todas partes_

_- **¿Otra vez se quedo dormida?** - __pregunto un niño de apenas unos 9 años de edad, pelirrojo, y piel morena_

_- **Así es, pero me preocupa que otra vez este teniendo esas extrañas pesadillas tal vez si le decimos a Minato-sama o Kushina-san le ayuden**_

_- **Loki, no te preocupes por ella si muere joven significa que es una deshonra para nuestro clan **__- __le decía el chico mientras se retiraba de la sala, mientras que era visto por un furioso Loki _

_- _**_"¿Por que la tratas así Nagato?" _**_- pensó Loki con el ceño fruncido conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su primo_

** _-000000000000000-_**

_**Barrió uchiha**_

_- **Otra vez tu ve ese extraño sueño desde que estoy en el equipo de ella lo eh tenido…** - __decía un decaído Itachi mientras veía el horizonte_

_- **Itachi-kun, muévete llegaras tarde a la academia**_

_**- Ya voy Okaasan**__**…- **Decía el joven Uchiha mientras salía de la habitación en la que se encontraba_

_- **Itachi**_

** _- Hai Otosan…_ **

_**- Recuerda poner en alto el nombre del clan Uchiha**_

_- **Hai **- __decía un Itachi con una sonrisa forzada mientras esperaba que pasara su padre, y murmuraba en voz baja- _**_lo único que les importa es el clan_ **

- _**Itachi muévete** - __le volvía a gritar su madre_

- _**Ya voy…**_

_**-000000000000000-**_

_- **¿Una Uzumaki y un Uchiha en el mismo equipo…?**_

**_- Así es, Hokage-sama… tal vez sea algo peligroso, no cree_ **

**_- Retírate, Loki_ **

**_- Pero Hokage-sama…_ **

**_- Retírate_ **

_**- Hai…**_

_- **Minato tu eres el Hokage has algo, en los 100 años de fundación de Konoha nunca ha existido un equipo conformado por una Uzumaki y un Uchiha…** - __decía una alterada Kushina mientras veía seriamente a su marido - _**_además recuerda la amenaza que Kimaru Uchiha y Suki Uzumaki dieron_**

_- **Los equipos ya están conformados y fueron elegidos por el consejo de Konoha, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer además solo van hacer compañeros de equipo ni por qué se fueran casar…**_ - _decía un despreocupado Minato mientras revisaba el papeleo_

_- **¿Y si la historia se repite con ellos?**_

_**- Dije fin a la discusión Kushina… retírate…**_

_- **Me voy, solo no involucres a Naruto en esta tontería** - __decía la kunoichi mientras sobaba su abultado vientre y se iba, pero antes de salir dijo unas últimas palabras - **¿**__**fuiste tú quien organizo los equipos…?**_

** _- Tal vez… tal vez tenga algo que ver…_ _-_**

_**- Solo el tiempo nos dirá si tu idea funciono…**_

_**-000000000000000-**_

_**6 meses más tarde…**_

_- **Alexis-san **_

**_- Loki-kun ¿Qué sucede¿Quien está atacando la aldea?_ **

**_- Es el demonio Kyuubi a venido a destruirnos debemos abandonar esta zona de la aldea_ **

_**- ¿Pero que dices?, un Uzumaki y Namikaze nunca se retira del combate ¿donde quedaría el honor de nuestro clan?** - __decía una pequeña Alexis mientras varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro - __**debemos quedarnos a pelear Loki-kun.**_

_- **¿Dime con que?... dime ¿quienes nos ayudaría a enfrentar a semejante monstruo?** - __decía un cabis bajo Loki mientras cogía una mochila y empacaba lo necesario_

_- **Si vamos por los demás miembros de nuestro clan lograremos algo, somos una familia fuerte la más fuerte de Konoha**_

_- **Alexis ¿acaso no lo entiendes?... gran parte de nuestra familia está muerta en el campo de batalla y si mis cálculos no me fallan solo quedamos 5 con vida**_

**_- Que dices…_ **

**_- Nuestros padres, hermanos y hermanas, toda nuestra gente está muerta ese maldito demonio los acabo con todos, ya no nos queda nada_ **

**_- ¿Qué hay de mi hermano menor?... ¿Qué hay de Naruto-chan?_ **

**_- No lo sé lo único que se fue que Minato-sama se fue con el_ **

_**- ¿Y qué hay de Nagato-kun?** -__ decía una cabizbaja Alexis, tal vez nunca tuvo la mejor de las relaciones con su hermano mayor, el siempre la veía como un estorbo y desde que se hizo amigo de Itachi Uchiha la empezó a tratar de la peor manera, pero seguía siendo su hermano, su sangre..._

_- **Nagato-kun el... él... él se marcho de la aldea hace unas pocas horas… dijo que regresaría pronto…**_

_**- ¿Quien más está con vida? **_

**_- Tu, Nagato, Naruto aunque no lo sé bien, y yo,.._ _-_**

**_ ¿Pero dijiste que éramos cinco?_ **

**_- Así es y espero que el quinto miembro en realidad no este muerto, ahora vámonos Alexis_ **

**_- Hai..._ **

_**-000000000000000-**_

_**Cabezas de los Hokage**_

_- **Itachi quédate aquí**_

**_- lo siento Okaasan pero tengo que ir a buscarla…_ **

**_- Pero ella es una Uzumaki_ **

**_- Es mi amiga y compañera de equipo, tengo que buscarla si algo... si algo le llegase a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría_ **

_**- Dime hijo ¿sabes que es el amor?**_

_- **Lo sé muy bien es el **__**Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser** -__ decía Itachi extrañado por la pregunta de su madre_

_- **No detente, no me digas cosas que salen en los libros ni esas tonterías... el amor es el deseo de defender a otra persona con todo tu ser sin importar que es o quien sea**_

_Itachi miro con sorpresa a su madre pero también lo hizo pensar; ¿Sentía algo más que amistad por Alexis?_

_- "_**_Tal vez el destino nos quiere demostrar que no lograremos nada con el odio del uno por el otro, tal vez es hora de emendar nuestros errores_**_" - pensaba Mikoto mientras veía a su hijo mayor y cargaba a entre sus brazos al menor - **I**__**tachi ve y búscala rápido** _

_- **Arigato, Mami** - __le decía su hijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_ _Mikoto se quedo perpleja por el comportamiento de su hijo era la primera vez que la trataba de una manera tan cariñosa_

_Tal vez sea el destino que las historias se repitan para hacer sufrir a las personas por sus errores, o tal vez nos esté dando la oportunidad de cambiarlas… o tal vez sea el destino…; La advertencia de Suki dicha tiempo atrás esta por cumplirse pero... antes de que el amor verdadero triunfe deberan de pasar muchos obstaculos para poder enmendar los errores de sus antepasados y poder tener un futuro... juntos_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**El regreso**_

_Tal vez sea el destino que las historias se repitan para hacer sufrir a las personas por sus errores, o tal vez nos esté dando la oportunidad de cambiarlas… o tal vez sea el destino…;_

___en el capitulo anterior___

_- "_**_Tal vez el destino nos quiere demostrar que no lograremos nada con el odio del uno por el otro, tal vez es hora de enmendar nuestros errores_**_" –pensaba Mikoto mientras veía a su hijo mayor y cargaba a entre sus brazos al menor – _**_I_**_tachi ve y búscala rápido _ _- Arigato, Mami – __le decía su hijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_ _Mikoto se quedo perpleja por el comportamiento de su hijo era la primera vez que la trataba de una manera tan cariñosa_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**15 años después**_

_Estaban tres sombras reunidas a las a fuera de Konoha,_

_**- Hemos llegado - **__decía una de las sombras mientras veía las caras de los Hokage, pero cuando paso su mirada por el rostro del cuarto Hokage, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla_

_**- Vaya Alexis definitivamente eres muy sentimental, con razón eres tan ingenua y tonta**_

_**- Ya es suficiente Yami, además tú ni si quiera deberías estar aquí, si no mal recuerdo tienes la misión de asesinar a cierta persona - **__decía la segunda sombra en tono furioso_

_**- Es cierto, no debo estar aquí así que me voy, pero Loki si me vuelves hablar en ese tono te prometo que te arrancare la lengua- **__dicho esto la tercera sombra desapareció en una nube de humo_

_Loki se quedo mirando el sitio donde estaba Yami, para después mirara a la joven Uzumaki, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de lastima, _

_- __**Alexis esto de seguro es muy doloroso para ti mejor es que no los hagas **_

_La chica no le respondió, ella seguía mirando la estatua de Yondaime, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la aldea_

_**- Alexis si haces esto solo te causaras más dolor -**__ le decía Loki mientras la tomaba por sus hombros, y la obligaba a mirar a los ojos-__** se que as esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, pero nada lograras con decirle la verdad, **_

_**- Si no lo intento, como sabré como reaccionara, tal vez Yami tenga razón y soy débil y patética-**_

_**- No le hagas caso al loco de Yami, sabes que él es un ninja de la niebla está en su naturaleza ser así, además Alexis tu nunca has sido alguien débil, y mucho menos patético-**_

_**- El siempre me miraba con odio y desprecio, como yo lo mirare a él, cuando mi único hermano que me pudo enseñar a como ser una hermana para alguien me miraba de esa manera**_

_**- Alexis……**_

_**- Dime Loki, como demonios le diré a mi hermano que tiene una especie de familia que a pesar de que somos pocos, como le diré que él en realidad no está solo, que le diré cuando lo vea, como lo mirare, como demonios puedo mirar también al asesino de mis padres, hermanos y hermanas, - **__ la joven al oír sus últimas palabras cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar sin consolación alguna_

_**- Alexis, no lo puedes culpar a el por lo que paso-**_

_**Ya lo sé él no tiene la culpa, pero a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por la muerte de tanta gente inocente, -**__decía la chica mientras se veía sus muñecas, volteo y miro a su primo-__** cuando era niña en varias oportunidades trate de cortarme las muñecas no podía evitarsentir un gran odio hacia mí y toda mi familia cuando supe que nosotros éramos quienes llevábamos la sangre de ese monstruo, por mis venas corre la sangre de aquel ser, **_

_**-0000000000000000000-**_

_**- Ah llegado el momento**_

_**- No comprendo Tsunade-sama-**__decía una extrañada shizune mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre el escritorio_

_**- Jiraya ah muerto,-**__ decía la vieja Hokage mientras cientos de lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin consolación alguna_

_**- Pero que cosas dices Tsunade-sama, porque dice que jiraya-sama ah muerto si aun no sabemos nada de él,-**_

_**- Ese es el problema desde que partió a enfrentar al líder de akatsuki no hemos sabido nada de el**_

_**- pero no tiene que ser necesariamente eso Tsunade-sama**_

_**- se lo que te digo Shizune, es la misma sensación que tuve cuando Orochimaru murió**_

_**- ¿sensación?**_

_**- Alguna vez, hace tiempo que fuimos un equipo, que fuimos amigos y creamos un lazo especial, uno que nos permitía saber como estábamos **__– murmuro la Hokage mirando esta vez por la ventana de su oficina __**– a pesar de los años, la distancia y el odio, ese lazo a un existía y puedo asegurarte que…**_

_Ella no termino la frase pero para Shizune era suficiente. ¿En realidad habían sido tan unidos?... ¿Que paso para que se trataran de esa manera, ciertamente las respuestas a esas preguntas no las tenía, ni ella ni la propia Tsunade, cuyo rostro estaba surcado de lagrimas, otra vez volvía a perder alguien querido para ella, del equipo de Sadaime, de los legendarios Sannin… tan solo quedaba ella._

_**-0000000000000000000-**_

_Tanto Loki como Alexis caminaban por las calles de Konoha, viendo maravillados cuanto habían cambiado en esos 15 años en que no estuvieron en la aldea, ambos se dirigían hacia la torre del Hokage o debería decir Hokage pues, les había llegado el rumor de que la legendaria Sannin Tsunade se había vuelto la dirigente de Konoha._

_**- me parece increíble que este de nuevo aquí **__– murmuro la rubia rojiza maravillada_

_**- Lexi…**_

_**- ahora no quiero hablar de eso Loki, lo importante ahora es…**_

_**- lo se, lo se ir con la Hokage**__ – suspiro el chico – __**me pregunto ¿donde estará Yami, no es bueno dejarlo solo tanto tiempo**_

_**- tranquilo, dudo que haga algo **_

_**- Oh vamos Lexi, lo conocemos bien si nos distraemos es capaz de**_

_**- ¿Capaz de que Loki?**__ – siseo una voz detrás de él que hizo que diera un respingo_

_**- nada, nada**__ – le sonrió nervioso_

_**- cobarde**__ – le murmuro el chico recién llegado, Alexis solo suspiro al ver aquello. _

_**- será mejor que vayamos ya con la Hokage**__ – la joven tomando a los dos por las ropas empezó a arrastrarlos _

_**- ¡Oye suéltame!**__ – se quejo Yami molesto, Loki solo suspiro sabiendo lo cabezota que a veces era su primita_

_De ese modo la Uzumaki llevo a esos dos a la torre de la Hokage, ya allí llegaron a esta, los pasillo extrañamente estaban vacíos pero a ninguno le importo mejor para ellos, al llegar cerca de la puerta de la oficina vieron a una mujer joven de cabello castaño salir de la oficina con varios papeles._

_**- disculpe**__ – llamo Alexis acercándose seguida de sus amigos, cuando la castaña subió la mirada, los papeles cayeron al suelo de la impresión al verla – __**¿Esta la Hokage ocupada?**_

_Como respuesta solo obtuvo balbuceos, la rubia rojiza enarco una ceja, Loki ladeo la cabeza y Yami se impaciento, al final este se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de golpe_

_**- ¿Pero que demonios…?**__ – dijo Tsunade ante tal violenta interrupción _

_**- ¡YAMI NO TENIAS QUE HACER ESO! –**__ Se quejo Loki molesto para luego volverse a la Hokage avergonzado – __**disculpe el comportamiento de mi amigo, Hokage-sama **_

_**- Oigan creo que esta chica necesita atención **_

_Tsunade miro a donde escucho la voz femenina y su mandíbula casi golpea el suelo¿acaso estaba viendo un espejismo?... ¿ella no podía estar…?_

_**- Kushina**__ – murmuro Tsunade sorprendida viendo a la joven que levanto la mirada._

_**- ¿conoció a mi mamá?**__ – pregunto la chica curiosa_

_**- ¿Tu que?**__ - se sorprendió la Hokage_

_**- Acaso no oyó bien abuela, dijo su madre – **__decía un indiferente Yami ante la situación_

_**- Eso significa que tu eres…. a…le...xis… Alexis estas viva -**__decía una sorprendida Tsunade, mientras se empezaba a desmayar por la impresión_

_**- Hokage-sama – **__gritaba una sorprendida Shizune_

_**- Genial se nos murió la vieja**_

_**- Cállate Yami**_

_**-0000000000000000-**_

_**- Kakashi-sensei que es eso - **__decía el hiperactivo número uno, mientras señala un halcón_

_**- Esto no es nada bueno**_

_**- Ese halcón es de la maestra - **__decía una sorprendida Sakura al verlo_

_El halcón empezó a descender hasta llegar al hombro de Kakashi, este lo tomo y empezó a leer un pequeño pergamino, que llevaba en su pata derecha,_

_**- ¿Que dice Kakashi-sensei, vamos dinos¿que mando a decir la vieja obachan?**_

_**- Cálmate Naruto, no creo que se algo…- **__decía un despreocupado Kakashi hasta que leyó lo que decía –__** no es posible, DEBEMOS REGRESAR IMEDIATAMENTE, LA MISION DE REGRESAR A SASUKE SE A CANCELADO, LOS 11 NINJAS DE KONOHA DEBEMOS REGRESAR INMEDIAAMENTE A LA ALDEA**_

_**- Pero que dices kakashi-sensei¿que hay del teme?**_

_**- Esto es de suma urgencia Naruto, debemos regresar inmediatamente…**_

_**-000000000000000-**_

_**- Espero en no haber llegado en mal momento – **__decía una cabizbaja Alexis por el inconveniente anterior, mientras veía a la Hokage a costada en una cama del hospital de konoha_

_**- No… está bien relájate Alexis en todo caso esta es tu aldea**_

_**- Muchas gracias obachan…**__- decía la joven Uzumaki mientras le de dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa_

_**- Veo que la has cuidado mucho, Loki**_

_**- Gracias Hokage-sama, he cuidado de mi prima lo mejor que eh podido**_

_**- Vaya que bello reencuentro familiar me van a enfermar, saben - **__ decía Yami mientras empezaba a mostrar cara de desagrado_

_**- Un ninja de la niebla, dime cuál es tu nombre y como te atreves en hablar así a la Hokage de Konoha**_

_**- Tsunade, yo le puedo explicar el es Yami Hino y es un viejo amigo**_

_**- Dijiste Yami Hino el hermano menor del Mizukage, escuche que intentaste asesinar a tu hermano en varias ocasiones, hasta podría jurar que fuiste tu quien patrocino el golpe de estado fallido de Zabusa – **__decía la Hokage mientras miraba en tono amenazante al joven enfrente de ella_

_**- Si ese soy yo pero no te preocupes, estoy pagando una vieja deuda, y no hare nada en contra de esta aldea –**__ le dijo con indiferencia – __** siempre y cuando Alexis no me lo ordene**_

_**- Ya veo, después de todo un ninja de niebla cumple su palabra cuando gana algo a cambio**_

_**- Cálmate, vieja Tsunade**_

_**- Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames así, eres idéntica a tu hermano**_

_**- Mi hermano **__- dijo una cabizbaja Alexis mientras empezaba a rodar varias lágrimas por sus mejillas_

_**- Alexis no era mi intención**_

_**- No importa, además él en este momento se debe estar dirigiendo haci aquí**_

_**- Dudo mucho de que lleguen ligero, la misión que estaban haciendo era de mucha importancia, para tu hermano-**_

_**- Ya veo, todo esto se debe a Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**- Así es… un momento ¿Cómo sabes eso? – **__se sorprendió la Hokage mirándola_

_- __**Digamos que hemos estado investigando**__ – suspiro Loki sentado en el marco de la ventana_

_- __**¿Tsunade-obachan?**__ – llamo la rubia luego de un rato de silencio_

_- __**si Alexis**_

_**- ¿Que paso con el tío Jiraiya**_

_Las miradas de Loki y Yami de inmediato se desviaron a las dos rubias, la mayor bajo la cabeza sin ser capaz de decirle lo ocurrido a Alexis, esta entendió perfectamente lo que sucedió_

_- __**entiendo**__ – murmuro bajando ella también la cabeza_

_Jiraiya aunque no perteneció a su familia, fue el sensei de su padre y ella siempre lo vio como un tío, le enviaba regalos y la consentía mucho, al menos cuando iba de visita a Konoha._

_**-000000000000000-**_

_Por otro lado, el equipo de había ido de misión para traer de regreso al menor Uchiha acaba de entrar a la aldea y cabe decir que cierto rubio no estaba para nada feliz_

_- __**espero que la vieja tenga una buena razón para a vernos regresado**__ – gruño el rubio molesto_

_- __**Naruto tranquilízate, seguro es algo importante**_

_- __**Sakura tiene razón**__ – dijo esta vez Neji que como otros trataban de calmar al chico antes de que su furia alcanzara niveles alarmantes_

_- __**pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, estábamos tan cerca**__ – se quejo Ino a viva voz_

_- __**Na.. Naruto..kun, a lo mejor… encontró… una pista… de Sasuke-san**_

_- __**No había pensado en eso, Arigato Hinata-chan**__ – el rubio abrazo a la chica agradecida cabe decir que la pobre Hyuga se desmayo de la impresión __**– haa Hinata-chan ¿que te pasa?**_

_- __**y esto es lo mismo de siempre**__ – suspiro Kiba cubriéndose el rostro_

_- __**es demasiado obvia me sorprende que Naruto no se haya dado cuenta**__ – murmuro Tenten poniendo los ojos en blanco_

_- __**es Naruto que esperabas**__ – le masculló por lo bajo Neji hastiado _

_Al final Naruto termino cargando a una inconsciente Hinata decidiendo llevarla al hospital sin si quiera esperar a sus amigos quienes, no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirle suspirando hastiados, aunque de todos modos iban a ir al hospital a hablar con Tsunade._

_Una ves ya en el hospital, Naruto dejo a Hinata en un cuarto para luego dirigirse raudo y veloz al cuarto donde esta Tsunade, pues debe de darle una muy buena razón por a ver detenido la búsqueda de su amigo/rival._

_- __**Naruto espera**__ – trato de detenerle Sakura pero el chico salio hecho una furia literalmente_

_- __**será mejor que lo sigamos**__ – sugirió Sai hacia su sensei y su compañera_

_- __**si supongo que tienes razón**__ – suspiro Sakura_

_- __**vamos antes de que cometa una de sus locuras**__ – Kakashi salió de la habitación seguido de sus discípulos, los demás se quedaron algo les decía que mejor se quedaban_

_**-000000000000000-**_

_La habitación se había sumido en un incomodo silencio, Loki no sabía que hacer y tanto silencio le desesperaba, Yami por otro lado tan solo miraba con indiferencia todo o al menos eso aparentaba pero, muy en el fondo apreciaba a Alexis y no le gustaba verla tan triste aunque primero dejaría que lo mataran antes de aceptarlo y más en publico._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente sobre saltando a todos, Yami a penas tuvo de tiempo de apartarse antes de que esta le diera en la plena cara, un furibundo rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en las mejillas entro, detrás de él iba una pelirosa de ojos verdes, un chico de cabello y ojos negros y un hombre de cabello gris con el rostro semi oculto bajo una máscara._

_Continuara…._

_Tal vez sea el destino que las historias se repitan para hacer sufrir a las personas por sus errores, o tal vez nos esté dando la oportunidad de cambiarlas… o tal vez sea el destino…;_

_Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les aya gustado y gracias por sus rewievs por favor dejen, unos cuantos…._


End file.
